Since 1987, the Midwest Consortium for Hazardous Waste Worker Training has utilized strengths in worker education and technical knowledge to help meet the training needs of workers in the region potentially exposed to hazardous materials. Training activities are centered in eight states: IL, IN, KY, MI, MN, OH, WI. The Consortium has developed 11 curricula for site workers, workers at TSDFs and emergency responders. Through 9/15/91, 14,495 workers have been trained. Based on the documented continuing need for training and established expertise, the Consortium will perform the following during Years 6-8: 1. Use existing materials to continue to provide innovative, technically up-to-date training. 7,288, 8,793, and 10,366 workers will be trained in Years 6-8, respectively. The ability of AFSCME to provide training will be increased by hiring additional personnel. 2. Provide training on decon methods to health care workers, Joint Labor- management HAZWOPER Health and Safety Committees to industrial workers and provide Spanish and low-literacy training materials, if the need is identified. 3. Monitor the achievements of trainees through the ongoing Consortium Evaluation program. Evaluate the impact of training through a study of information transfer and impact of initial training. 4. Participate in collaborative training activities with the George Meany Center for Labor Studies, UBC Health and Safety Fund and OCAW. Continued NIEHS support is required to support quality delivery and evaluation, while meeting the needs of the underserved; the programs and trainers dedicated to the presentation of interactive worker training is a regional and national resource.